


Obtaining Abscence

by Glytchy



Category: Quicksilver - Fandom, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, f/m - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Days of Future Past before Logan, Charles and Hank got after Quicksilver, slightly Alternate universe, sister to another story on another site. Pietro(played by the delicious Evan Peters) got me strung like unf! Logan knows the best way to get QS to cooperate is to bring the silver haired boys future wife/mother to his child along to have them meet up earlier then they did on their own.</p><p>I started a while back playing with the idea of a mute character. With no way of speaking aside from sign language and writing. Nothing about her looks abnormal except her eyes and hair.</p><p> </p><p>All of my work is unbeta'd. I am only a native English speaker as if my co-author. We write and post what we come up with on the fly. This isn't for everyone and I do so hope no one is harmed by what we post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obtaining Abscence

“Not on your life Professor. I am not putting on roller skates so give it a rest” Logan held his hands up, bone claws hidden, refusing the large pair of skates Charles tried to thrust at him. “I’ll go wait at the food court. You and Hank can go get her.”

Hank secretly known as Beast chuckled at Logan’s strong vehemence towards the simple objects. Charles growled a curse. “You said we need her to get the guy you said we need to help us get Eric. Put the bloody skates on and get your arse moving to the group of girls.” 

Logan grunted and grumbled. This was going to be more a nightmare then dealing with sentinels. But Pietro would in fact be WAY more likely to behave himself with his future wife being there to persuade him. 

He’d managed to not kill himself as he made his way to the group of girls all stood hovering in one section of the rink, Absence had her notebook out, she was so young, sweet and innocent, her purple hair, long, braided, her different eyes clear of the sadness she had when he knew her.

In the future Pietro had died, taking a sentinels blast to his back, having shielded her. Logan knew more then ever that he couldn’t fail his friends…his family. He did glare daggers at Charles and Hank as they easily rolled up to the group, Absence smiled at them, Logan managed to wobble his way to them nearly taking down the birthday girl and Absence.

Both skillful skaters helped balance the muscular man. Lynn the star of the party giving Logan gooey eyes, Absence laughing openly, silently. Still helping keep Logan steady she scribbled quickly. Charles watched while still appeasing the other giggling girls, Hank was red faced and stuttering, he still didn't handle females very well. 

Grinning ear to ear she tilted the half full page so Logan could see. See that she wished for him to read aloud. 

"Sorry fellas I am mute, totally can hear ya. This is how I talk. Hehe I've a million voices and none my own." Her grin was still in place as she looked up at him. He continued speaking for her. His own eyes wide. "My friends know I'm a mutant if you are here to cause trouble, one of them is also a mutant, she can melt organs." 

Logan looked at each giggling girl. None giving away who was the dangerous one. Absence's brightly painted nail tapped his chin. Making him falter in steadiness again.

"You can't skate man. Why not just wait at the food court. Hehe we'll keep these two studs busy!" She cackled. She was the rowdier one. Though all of the girls were laughing loudly. 

Hank realized they were protecting. Elsi. Making the other patrons stare. Making them remember faces. He was still being held a bit too closely by two of the girls.

Logan finally recognized the one female, Jenna Dalton. She went by Vice later in life. She was the really deadly one. He'd attacked her once while blinded by rage, she had politely put him on his ass melting his right lung and spleen. As well as both his kidneys. Not the best day he'd ever had. They were so damn young. So full of laughter and light.

Charles ran his hand down his face. He reached out grabbing the journal from Elsi's hand. He muttered past the words Logan had already recited. "Anyway. If you just wanted to chat it's cool but we know your mutant as well. We rock like that. If you need help we should sit down before he breaks his neck. Plus my friends will eat you and glasses alive. The hookers. " Charles looked up.

The girls that could talk shouted playfully, defending their honor. Informing Elsi where she could shove her opinions.

Hank made some apologies and agreed that sitting seemed safer. So they all, Logan being escorted by Lynn and Elsi, made their way to the food court.


End file.
